Behind the Mask
by WolfstarRazze Highland
Summary: Mangaverse AU.  Ichigo loses against his inner Hollow during the fight against Byakuya, and the devious plot in Soul Society still unfolds.  Is there any hope for the heroes?  New storyline, new characters... read, review, enjoy!
1. A Winning Battle, A Losing War

**Behind the Mask**

_A Bleach Fanfiction by J.H. Wolf(star)_

Notes: First things first… this is going to take place in the mangaverse, and is going to be an alternate universe where Ichigo does not manage to regain control of his body when his Hollow side tries to take over in the fight against Byakuya. I'll have a cast of original characters, as well as some extrapolations and inventions of my own on characters we already know about.

With that said, I would like to point out that I am not Tite Kubo, and therefore do not own Bleach. However, any and all OCs in this and the changes in plot I have presented are in fact mine.

Now… on to the show!

* * *

Chapter One: A Winning Battle, A Losing War

The tides had turned once more on Ichigo Kurosaki as he fought against the man he considered his greatest foe, Byakuya Kuichiki, Captain of the 6th Squad. He had fought hard, reveling in the sheer power he had gained upon releasing his zanpaku-to into the Bankai state, but within minutes, it became apparent that even with Bankai, Ichigo did not have the strength to defeat Byakuya. Byakuya let go of all defensive powers in order to use his full strength and speed against Ichigo, which had given Byakuya the upper hand.

"You are at your limit, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya stated after blasting Ichigo through the chest with the White Lightning Kido. He took cautious, yet confident strides over toward his foe, nearly certain that he had won the battle, that he had restored law and order to Soul Society. Ichigo waited, slumped against the ground and gasping for breath. He seemed to fight for the ability to move, yet that strength did not come to his aid. "Did you think that my speed increased after Senkei? That is not so. Senkei unites the scattered blades into complete swords. Its purpose is to increase the killing power of my attacks. It does not, however, increase my speed."

Byakuya continued to gloat, but Ichigo became too far off to care. He had failed Rukia. She would die by her own brother's uncaring hand, and so would he. Worse yet, the friends he brought to join the fight with him would also die. 'Move dammit… move!' he screamed in his head, yet the strength just wasn't there.

"It is over, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya told him, his voice perfectly even, perfectly emotionless. Byakuya's zanpaku-to hung for a moment over his head, waiting for the proper time to fall and end Ichigo's life. A million thoughts raged through Ichigo's head as the sword seemed to fall in slow motion, the killing stroke that would symbolically mean the death of so many others.

"You are so weak, Ichigo," a contorted version of his own voice rang out inside his head. "I think it is my turn to play…" Ichigo's hand suddenly shot out to catch Byakuya's pink energy sword, stopping it from cutting into his flesh, but Ichigo had not given the command to his body to do so. "Idiot… I told you, if you die, I will suffer too." This time the voice spoke out loud, the words coming out of Ichigo's mouth, yet not formed in his own mind. He had no control over it at all.

Byakuya gasped for a second, pulling back out of reflex. "How is this possible? I should have killed you! Who are you?" A bone-white mask began to form around the right side of Ichigo's face. It was a Hollow mask, the mask of spirits that died with regret, then return to the living world to consume the souls of innocent people.

Ichigo's body began to laugh; a sound that would freeze the blood of even the bravest warriors. "Who am I…? I ain't got a name!" The thin, black zanpaku-to in Ichigo's hands flashed quickly, slicing into Byakuya's chest while rising to make a second cut, all before Byakuya could even react. The laughing continued, adding to the horrific scene. "You really are worthless after all… Ichigo! Let me show you how to use Bankai correctly!" Byakuya pulled back once more, but the monster that stood before him was not trying to slash him with the sword.

A dark energy circled Zangetsu as Ichigo's arm pulled back. As the sword whipped forward, the energy was released in a crescent wave of darkness, which ripped through the air at Byakuya. The energy was a Black Getsuga Tenshou, a wave of energy with more power than any Ichigo had thrown during the battle. Before the burst had reached Byakuya, the demonic Ichigo had already moved next to him, slicing once more with the sword, then pinning him down to ensure that the black energy smashed into Byakuya.

The monster that had replaced Ichigo jumped off of Byakuya, allowing the man to hobble to his feet once more before forming his resolve and steadying himself. The haunting laughter continued. "This spiritual pressure… and that mask…" Byakuya began slowly, staring his foe in the transformed yellow and black eyes slowly being encroached on by the still-forming white mask. "Are you a Hollow?"

A fresh burst of laughter rose up, as if the thing that now was Ichigo thought Byakuya was making a joke. "That, you don't need to know. Because soon you'll…" He was cut off short as Ichigo screamed inside his own head, trying to force control back to himself. He was putting up a good fight too, causing the thing that had taken over to thrash about.

* * *

"Go away!" Ichigo shouted into the void of his own head, desperately clawing into the darkness for a means of regaining control. On the outside, Ichigo could feel a hand obeying his command to reach up and grasp the edge of the white mask forming around him, trying to rip it away and crush it. 

"Damn it!" the contorted voice cursed, whipping the other arm around to force Ichigo's influenced hand away from the mask. "Let go!"

Ichigo redoubled his efforts, pouring everything he could muster into removing the mask. "Don't get in the way… leave! This is my battle. Rukia is my friend, and I will save her!"

"You're the one getting in the way!" the voice screamed back, also trying more fiercely to stop Ichigo. "Just let me keep fighting and we'll win, don't you see? Damn it! Damn it, you idiot!" The mask began to separate from the skin of Ichigo's face, but with a determined growl, the inner Hollow released a dark tide that slammed into Ichigo, throwing him back into some obscure corner of his own mind.

Ichigo lost the battle, the battle within himself…

* * *

In the heart of Soul Society's Seiretei, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Squad, stood in the center of the main ruling body's headquarters, Central Chamber 46, appalled by the bloodbath that he had found. All of them, all the judges and sages, had been killed and left where they died. The blood was dry, and had been for weeks. 

"Then that means…" his Assistant Captain, Rangiku Matsumoto began, stopping with a gasp before stating her thoughts. "Oh no…"

"The recent orders we've received, everything that had to do with the execution of Rukia Kuichiki and those ryoka that came from the living world to rescue her… all of it has been a fake!" Toshiro roared as he searched the room for clues, despite his anger.

"I thought you would be here, Captain Hitsugaya," a cold, male voice called from behind him. Toshiro and Rangiku whipped around at the same time to see the Assistant Captain of the 3rd Squad, Kira Izuru, standing in the entranceway, resting his zanpaku-to lightly on his shoulder. During the chaos of the last several days, Kira had proven that his allegiances lie with his captain, Ichimaru Gin, the one Toshiro was certain had been behind the treachery they stood in the middle of. Kira's eyes had shrunken to triangular slits, almost as if he were gazing upon them in a mix of pity and loathing.

"Kira!" Toshiro uttered in shock. "It can't be… did you do this?" Before the question had fully escaped Toshiro's mouth, Kira had run out the door. "After him, Matsumoto!" he shouted as he dashed off toward the opening as well.

"Yes sir!" she yelled behind him, wasting no time glancing back at the gore of the slaughtered sages.

Toshiro burst out of the chamber, instantly jumping across the rooftops of Seiretei, trying to catch up to Kira. "Hold it Kira!" he called out without slowing himself. "Answer the question! The one who killed the Central Chamber members… was it you?"

Without any sense of emotion, Kira answered simply. "No. I came in only moments before you did, Captain Hitsugaya. I was let in from someone from the inside."

"Let in by who?" Toshiro shouted ahead of him. He was about to force Kira to stop, if he would not give a straight answer.

Kira snorted at the question, yet did not pause in the slightest. "Obviously, the Central 46 members."

"Is this your idea of a bad joke?" Toshiro's anger was mounting ever higher. He wanted answers. He wanted the chaos to end. First, Captain Aizen was executed by some mysterious assassin. Then, his best friend from Rukongai, Hinamori Momo, incidentally Aizen's Assistant Captain in the 5th Squad, accused him of the murder, taking Ichimaru's side in their vicious battle just the evening previous. After all the unexplained happenings and mysterious agendas, the destruction of the Central 46 was barely a surprise.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Captain Hitsugaya?" Kira asked over his shoulders as he continued to run. "Instead of chasing after me like this, shouldn't you be protecting Hinamori?"

"What do you mean by that?" Toshiro roared, nearly forgetting to continue the pursuit. "Right now Hinamori is…"

"She escaped, Captain," Kira replied, cutting him off. "She is an expert at Kido, after all. Surely you didn't expect that barrier to hold her in. She has been following you two this whole time.

Toshiro skidded to a halt, then began running the other way, shouting an order to Rangiku to continue the pursuit as he passed her.

* * *

Rangiku pressed on, pouring on the speed to close the gap between her and her quarry. Unexpectedly, Kira stopped suddenly on a broad rooftop and turned toward her. 

"Are you done running?" she asked coolly as she also came to a rest on the opposite side of the rooftop, keeping her focus on him, keeping track of all his movements, even all his glances.

Without facing her completely, he answered her. "My mission is to keep you here, Matsumoto."

"Mission? Who gave you that mission? Was it Gin?" The last few days had been just as hellish for her as it had for Toshiro. Similar to her captain's relationship with Hinamori was her own with Ichimaru Gin. She did not like thinking of him as her enemy and constantly prayed that it was all a mistake.

"There is no need to answer you," Kira answered shortly, resting a hand lightly on the hilt of his zanpaku-to.

Rangiku sighed, bringing her own hand to rest on her zanpaku-to, and keeping her gaze level on Kira. "You've changed, Kira. I don't know what Gin did to you, but…"

"How persistent," he spat as he firmly gripped the hilt. "What I meant was that there is no need to answer someone who is about to die anyways. Raise your head, Wabisuke," he commanded his zanpaku-to as he drew it from it's sheath, activating its second form. "Matsumoto, I'm assuming that you don't know about my zanpaku-to's powers. Don't worry though, because you will know soon enough." The upper half of the sword bent down on itself, giving it the appearance of a cane that held a razor's edge.

Kira slashed at her rapidly, which she countered with her own zanpaku-to, always blocking, even at the high speed with which he struck. He withdrew for a second and took a step back. "How many of my attacks have you blocked?" She starred back at him, not sure what he was getting at. Suddenly, she felt a tremendous force in her hands, before she realized that her sword was dragging her down. It crashed straight to the ground, pulling her upper body with it. She stood doubled over, raising her head just enough to gaze up at Kira. "It's ability is to double the weight of anything it strikes. If it hits twice, it doubles twice, and so on. In the end, the enemy collapses due to the weight, bent down close to the ground, with a face lifted up, full of misery. Hence the name Wabisuke, or The Penitent."

Matsumoto laughed for a second. "So what? If I can't hold it, I just won't. Howl, Haineko!" Her zanpaku-to burst into a scattering of ashes, which scattered out around her, leaving her holding on to the handle of the sword, without a blade attached to it. "Now, let's get this over with, Kira. It is time for answers…"

* * *

Hinamori paused at the entrance of the Central Chamber 46, shuddering violently as her eyes took in the scene of gore arrayed before her. "Wha… What happened here?" she gasped, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "What's going on? If Toshiro was the one that killed Captain Aizen, was he also the one that did this? Or was it Kira?" She sensed the presence of someone close behind her and froze. She thought her heart would refuse to beat. 

"Welcome, Hinamori," Ichimaru said as he leaned over her shoulder, bringing his head close to hers to look at the scene in front of her. "Please, come with me." She only managed to shudder and nod as he led the way, until they left the carnage-splattered main chamber.

After a few minutes of walking, she came to her senses and stopped. "This is the Residential District for the 46 Chamber. Why did you bring me here, Captain Ichimaru?"

Ichimaru paused in the middle of another doorway, not bothering to turn around. "Have you ever been here before, Miss Hinamori?"

"Ne-never," she stammered. "This place is supposed to be off-limits to everyone. This is my first time here."

"There's someone here that wants to meet you," he said while he resumed his walk, motioning over his shoulder for her to continue. They came into a dark room. Both of them stopped in the center, then Ichimaru turned around to face her. "Go ahead, look behind you."

"Behind… me?" she asked as she turned, then nearly dropped to her knees. Captain Aizen filled the doorway, his form blocking most of the light that tried to pour in. Everything about him was right, even the friendly, open smile he always wore on his face. "Cap-Captain Aizen…" she stammered as the tears began to run for real. "Is it really you, Captain Aizen? I thought you were dead!" She took slow steps toward her Captain, trying to decide if it was just a dream.

"It's okay," Aizen answered calmly. "As you see, I'm alive." Hinamori collapsed against his chest, sobbing as she held onto him. "I'm sorry for worrying you like this, Hinamori. I'm sorry for making you suffer this much. But I hope you can understand. There was something I had to do, and it had to be without you. That is why I had to fake my own death."  
"It doesn't matter," Hinamori managed in between her sobs, although they were lessening. "All that matters is that you are still alive, that you are here, Captain Aizen."

"Thank you, Hinamori," he replied slowly. "I was truly glad to have you as my subordinate." She looked up just in time to gaze into his eyes before a zanpaku-to pierced straight through her torso. "Goodbye," he told her as she fell back.

"This can't be…" she gasped before hitting the ground, a pool of blood forming around her instantly.

"Let's go, Gin," Aizen commanded as her consciousness faded into blackness.

"Yes, Captain Aizen," Ichimaru agreed with a nod as they strode together out of the bright opening of the room.

* * *

Note: Sorry, dear reader, that not much changed in this chapter between the true storyline and my storyline. I regret to inform you that the next chapter will probably also be very close, but after that… yes… that is when the fun will begin… 


	2. Wake to a Nightmare

Note: Thanks to those of you that have started reading… I hope I keep your interest. As I said, this chapter will also be close to the real manga storyline, but after this I should have enough of the setup ready to go with my own twists… until then, sit back and enjoy… because hopefully you'll be at the edge of your seat soon enough!

No… I did not create Bleach… but I wish I did…

Chapter Two: Wake to a Nightmare

Toshiro held nothing back as he raced back toward the Central Chamber 46. If Hinamori was in danger, he would never forgive himself for his blindness. Her safety trumped any of is concerns about finding the truth to the crisis that was unfolding around him.

He landed directly in the doorway of the Central Chamber 46 and dashed inside, coming to a full halt when he saw the two men walking toward him. "Ichimaru!" he hissed, his hand flashing toward his zanpaku-to on sheer instinct. "And…" he froze as he saw what he perceived as the impossible.

"Hello, Captain Hitsugaya," Aizen greeted with a calm smile on his face, which contrasted greatly with the fearsome smirk that covered Ichimaru's visage.

"Aizen?" Toshiro's voice was shaky and rushed. "What's going on? Are you… you really Aizen?" His hand never released the grip he held on the handle of his sword, yet his arm had not yet wrenched it out. Beads of sweat began to form on his face, yet he ignored it all.

"Of course," Aizen answered. "What you are seeing is very real. "Although… Captain Hitsugaya, you came back sooner than expected… and in better shape, too."

"Sorry…" Ichimaru replied, running a hand through his hair briefly. "I overestimated the effectiveness of Izuru's distraction."

Toshiro's eyes flashed wide for a second as more confusion struck him. "What are you guys talking about?" he demanded. In the back of his head, a voice screamed at him to draw his sword, yet he didn't yet… he wanted to find out…

"Us? Just analyzing strategies…" Aizen replied nonchalantly. It was as if he were playing a game he knew he could not lose. It was incredibly unnerving, and Toshiro actually felt fear, something that was usually very distant from him. "The most basic strategy is spreading out the enemy's forces, don't you think?"

"Did you say enemy?" Toshiro gasped before yet another realization struck him. "Where's Hinamori?"

Aizen's smile broadened, but now it looked nothing like a friendly expression. "Where indeed…" he mused, but said nothing more.

Toshiro's eyes wandered to behind the two captains in front of him, where he thought he spotted a form sprawled out on the ground in a dark residential room. "Bastard!" he roared as he used flash step to pass around them. "Hinamori…" he whispered as he came to rest in front of her body, a wave of rage washing over him.

"How unfortunate," Aizen mocked. "You found her. Pardon me; it was not my intention to traumatize you. I should have chopped her into pieces before you could have noticed."

"How… how could you do this?" Toshiro was shaking, but now it had nothing to do with fear. "How could you deceive us all? How could you work with Gin and do this to Hinamori? She admired you, Aizen!"

"Gin and I have always worked together, since I first became a captain and he was my assistant captain. And I never deceived you… any of you. You just simply couldn't see what was in front of your face. As for Hinamori… Admiration is the feeling furthest from understanding. Besides, she suffered without me, and I can not take her where I am going. It would have been cruel to let someone I raised to be my pet continue to exist in such a pitiful state."

Toshiro could not stand to hear any more. With a wintry blast, he withdrew his zanpaku-to, unleashing a frosty outburst toward Aizen and Ichimaru. They both jumped clear, but Toshiro was nowhere near finished. "Bankai!" he growled, calling out the true strength of his sword. Wings of ice sprouted from his back as a dragon-like tail crept from behind him. He was the Prince of Ice, yet his rage was anything but cold. "Aizen, I'm going to kill you."

The smile on Aizen's face didn't even waver. "Don't use such strong words. They make your weaknesses that more apparent." Toshiro tried to strike but Aizen passed behind him, slicing him down the side, severing the ice wings from his body. It was effortless, and so fast that Toshiro did not even feel the pain until he could see his blood pooling on the floor.

* * *

"Poor kid," Ichimaru muttered. "But it couldn't be helped, I guess. He was an enemy, after all."

"That's right," Aizen said with a nod as he stepped past Toshiro's fallen body. "We still have work to do, and the time is right to get it done."

"I thought you would be here, Captain Aizen," a female voice called out from the front of the chamber. Gin recognized her instantly as Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th Squad, the medical support squad. "No, I shouldn't call you captain anymore, should I? You're a treacherous reprobate, Aizen Sousuke."

"Hello, Unohana," Aizen greeted, his smile seeming like more and more of a mockery with every passing second. "I was thinking, if someone were to come, it would be about now. Was it easy to figure out?"

"There is only once place in all of Seiretei where entry is absolutely forbidden under any circumstance, and that is this very chamber," Unohana began. "If you wanted to conceal your presence, so much that you created such a well-made corpse doll for it, you would have also chosen the best hiding place, and there is none other in Soul Society that's safer and harder to find than here."

Aizen just kept gazing at her for a moment before dismissing her notions. "Nice deductions. Even though your theory is basically correct, you've made two mistakes. First off, I did not come here to hide. And secondly, this is not a corpse doll." Upon stating his second point, he produced the same replica of his body that had been pinned to one of the great towers in Seiretei only days previous, a perfect duplicate of his body. "You're wondering when I took this, aren't you? The answer is simple… I've had it in my hands the entire time. Up until this moment, I just have not allowed you to realize it."

"What… what do you mean?" Unohana's Assistant Captain, Koutestu Isane gasped, nearly taking a step forward to examine the false body Aizen held.

Aizen let out a brief chuckle before answering. "You'll understand soon enough. Watch carefully… Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu." With a quick flash of light, the body was gone. Instead, Aizen held his zanpaku-to aloft, allowing the two women to see it. "You have witnessed Kyouka Suigetsu's primary ability… Complete Hypnosis."

"I see," Unohana said slowly. "That is why you gathered all the Captains and Assistant Captains to demonstrate your abilities… That is the requirement for the Complete Hypnosis, right? The victims have to see you release the zanpaku-to initially."

"The hypnosis is perfect," Aizen told them. "I can make you see and experience anything I want, and even if you know it is only an illusion, you will be able to do nothing about it. It manipulates every sense and makes you believe that what I show you is real. The only restriction is that the release has to be seen to take effect. One without sight would be immune to the technique." Unohana clenched her teeth as her eyes narrowed on Aizen. "Yes, you seem to understand. That means that Kaname Tousen has always been in league with me as well."

* * *

In the heart of Seiretei, Abarai Renji ran through the white-washed walls that formed a maze throughout the entire complex, clutching Rukia in his arms. He had promised Ichigo he would get her away and keep her safe, and he had done just that.

That is, until the figure of a lone Soul Reaper blocked the corridor. It was a Captain… Kaname Tousen of the 9th Squad. "Captain Tousen… why are you here?" Renji asked, gripping Rukia closer to his chest. He thought about turning around and running back the other way, but in his injured state, he doubted he could make it away from Tousen.

Tousen flicked up his hand, creating a maelstrom of energy around Renji and Rukia, as well as around himself. He remained silent, and did not move on the two, but Renji found that he also could not move out of the barrier that had been created. "What the hell?" Renji shouted over the roar of the spinning energy cyclone that surrounded them. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Ichimaru pulled a long ribbon out from behind him, which encircled himself and Aizen. "It's all ready now, Cap'n Aizen," Ichimaru said as the ribbon splintered away and formed a whirlpool of energy around them.

"Please, allow me to compliment you," Aizen said, looking directly at Unohana. "While under Complete Hypnosis, you did a splendid job in being able to notice something odd about my false corpse. Goodbye, Captain Unohana. We shall never cross paths again."

After speaking those words, the energy vortex collapsed around Aizen and Ichimaru. Once the resulting flash of light receded, neither captain stood there any longer. "Isane, find out where they went and send a message to every captain and the ryoka about what has happened. They must know what Aizen has done…"

* * *

Renji was instantly assaulted by a hellish burst of energy, even before he realized he was back up on the Hill of the Soukyu, the place where Rukia's execution was to take place. "That power… it's Ichigo…" Rukia muttered as she turned her head to see where he was. "And he's… he's still fighting Byakuya. His power… it feels so different… so… empty."

"What the hell has happened to you, Ichigo?" Renji murmured, before realizing that the two of them were not the only two there.

"Welcome, Abarai," Aizen said as he approached from the side, accompanied by Ichimaru. Tousen stepped out from behind Renji and Rukia, one hand lightly touching his zanpaku-to. "Put down Ms. Kuichiki and step aside, Abarai."

"You? You're still alive?" Renji asked, a tone of disbelief setting in under his words. "More importantly, what did you just say?"

Aizen shook his head slowly. "You've always been the defiant one of the three, Abarai. I told you to put Rukia down and step away."

"I won't do it," Renji spat, taking half a step back while adjusting Rukia's weight to more easily be held in one hand. He then used his free hand to unsheathe his zanpaku-to. He was injured, but he would not allow anyone to harm Rukia, never again.

"Then I will simply have to slice your arms off, Abarai," Aizen replied, his voice never rising into an angry tone. "I will not force you to let go of her, but it will cost you a limb. I will get what I need, Abarai." The blade came down on Renji, but he managed to deflect the strike enough with his free arm to have the attack glance off his shoulder. An attack from Aizen, even a shallow one, still resulted in massive harm to Renji's am, however, leaving a wide bleeding wound. "Impressive. You have gotten much stronger as of late. Unfortunately, the next one will kill you if you do not comply. It is so difficult to step on ants without crushing them. As your former commanding officer, I would hate to have to do such a thing."

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted, flicking his sword forward as it became disjointed, the arced blade tearing through the air as if it had become the head of a whip. Aizen wasted no effort in dodging the attack. Instead, he caught it in the palm of his hand.

"That was foolish," Aizen laughed as he brought his zanpaku-to down on the extended Zabimaru, shredding Zabimaru to pieces which he discarded without thought. In a seamless motion, he dashed forward and sliced even further into Renji's arm. "There's a reason I kicked you out of my squad early on. You were always too headstrong, too impetuous. This is your last chance… put Rukia down and get out of my way." There was still no anger in Aizen's voice, and his face likewise did not betray the emotion.

"Renji, please…" Rukia began to plead with her friend. He would lose his life if he continued to defend against Aizen, that much was clear.

"I'll never put her down, you bastard!" Renji replied with a devilish grin. Aizen prepared to strike at Renji's heart, but the ground around him erupted in an outburst of energy before he could make a move. Renji was thrown from his feet. He lost his grasp on Rukia before he struck the ground, when all the air rushed from his lungs.

"What was that?" Ichimaru asked, gazing around for the cause of the disturbance. In the distance, he could see a dark shape wrapped in dark energy and the form of Byakuya Kuichiki continuing their battle. "Looks like we've got some 'citement goin' on. Cap'n Aizen, you okay?"

"Fine, Ichimaru, thank you," Aizen said, slight concern reaching his voice. He was not injured, but he still held a blocking stance. That blast could have harmed him, and that was not usual. "Quickly now, grab Rukia Kuichiki." Ichimaru followed his order, lifting her off the ground and thrusting her into Aizen's grasp. She was still weakened from her confinement in the spirit-draining tower, unable to fight free from Aizen's grasp.

"They're headin' this way, Cap'n." The battle was indeed moving in their direction, but as it approached, it looked less like a battle and more like a pursuit. Byakuya was running fiercely toward them, wrapping his senbonzakura around him as if to form a shield against the mysterious foe, who was beginning to look startlingly like a Hollow. "Could be a friend of ours, you think?"

Aizen shook his head in disagreement. "No, it is far too berserk and irrational to be one of ours. Ichimaru, Tousen, do not let them approach."

* * *

It had all been some sinister scheme, all along, Byakuya realized as soon as he received the mental transmission from Isane of the 4th Squad. Until that point, he had fought for his very life to destroy the boy before him that had transformed into a savage Hollow; quite possibly the strongest and most brutal he had ever seen. Following the initial message, Captain-General Yamamoto ordered that the execution had been canceled, that the orders and sentencing on Rukia Kuichiki had become void, and that all loyal Soul Reapers were to report to Soukyu Hill.

His adopted sister Rukia had been exonerated. He could still save her, keeping his promise to his former wife, Hisana, and at the same time, keep his promise to his parents by upholding the law.

And what was more important, he had to stop the traitor Aizen Sousuke to return Soul Society to stability. If he could live long enough to reach them with the monstrous incarnation the Kurosaki boy had become…

* * *

Note: I ended up changing more than I had planned, it seems. I hope you've enjoyed so far, because it is only going to get better from here. 


	3. The Dark Crown, Cast Upon Heaven

Note: Thanks for the reviews and the favorite listings you readers have been giving me so far. I hope I tell you honestly that the story is only now about to unfold. So far, I haven't done too much… mostly just writing a transcript of the manga with the few changes I've thrown in along the way. But now, it is time for the true story to unfold, because now the stage is set and the cast is present.

Tite Kubo owns Bleach, and I am not him.

Chapter Three: The Dark Crown, Cast Upon Heaven

Byakuya sent a fierce tendril of senbonzakura up to strike Ichigo, finally managing to bat him out of the air for the time being. Ichigo's body had become completely transformed, turning him into a beast that even nightmares dare not speak. His flesh had become pale white to match his mask, with spiky protrusions coming from the shoulders. Instead of feet, he now had monstrous talons, and a thick, powerful tail whipped back and forth behind him. Yet he still fought with a zanpaku-to. He was an abomination, a terror from the depths of Hell itself.

Bringing himself out of his temporary reverie, Byakuya broke out into a run once more, preparing his senbonzakura petals for a strike on the three traitors that came closer and closer into his view with every flash step he took. He made a rush straight for Aizen, but the man maneuvered around the senbonzakura and struck Byakuya in the face with his fist, all while maintaining his grip on Rukia.

Suddenly, four more people burst onto the scene. The ryoka, Byakuya realized as he returned to his feet. The tall man's right arm suddenly became black and red as he charged at Aizen. "Let her go, now!" he shouted as he punched Aizen on the cheek, releasing a fierce crack of energy.

Aizen laughed before lashing out with his blade, ripping into the man's waist. "Looks like I miscalculated," he muttered as the boy fell back. "That was supposed to sever you from the waist down. My apologies, ryoka."

"Chad!" the woman yelled as her flower hair clip released two fairies, who rushed over to Chad and covered him in a protective shield. "Hang on, Chad!" The other two, Byakuya recognized them as Ganju Shiba and the Quincy boy… Uryu Ishida, if he recalled, refrained from rushing at Aizen like Chad did.

"Aizen, what do you want with my sister?" Byakuya demanded.

"I have reached the limits of the four basic combat methods available to Soul Reapers," Aizen said simply as he pulled Rukia up to her feet and away from the massively damaged body of Chad. "I have mastered them all, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohou, and Kido. For so long, many believed that there was no way to grow past those limits. They were wrong. A Soul Reaper/Hollow hybrid… that is something of true power."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered Ichigo. He seemed to have remained where he had left him behind, and Byakuya realized that his power was fluctuating to a low point, then back up to maximum rapidly. Was the boy trying to regain control? "What does this have to do with my sister?"

"For years, I had attempted to create a Hollow with Soul Reaper powers, and while I made many advances, I never quite succeeded. However, Kisuke Urahara invented something called the Hougyoku, the Orb of Distortion. It could erase the line between Hollow and Soul Reaper and create beings with power beyond conventional limitations. He must have seen the danger in what he had done, because he tried to destroy it, but failed. Out of desperation, he hid it in a gigai he had created, one that dissolves spirit energy of the Soul Reaper that uses it, eventually making them into little more than a normal human. Have you figured it out yet?"

Byakuya's jaw clenched, but he recomposed himself. He was hardly ever one to give in to anger. Focus was essential, and anger destroyed focus. "Speak plainly, Aizen."

Aizen sighed as he drew Rukia up higher, looking directly into her eyes. "He hid it in your new gigai, Rukia Kuichiki. By the time I found out about that, you had already vanished into the living world, giving your powers to that ryoka boy Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara was using you for his own benefit, to try and hide a mistake he had made. As soon as you were discovered again, months after your disappearance, I instantly went to the Central Chamber 46 and killed them all. I used the Chamber for myself then, along with my allies, to issue orders and sentence you for execution. One of us three were there at all times, except during Captains meetings.

"You bastard!" Renji croaked as he tried to stand again. Ichimaru kicked him down, but without too much force.

"I haven't told you the best part yet. By ordering the use of the Soukyu, I ensured that your spirit would be evaporated away, leaving behind the Hougyoku. Luckily, I formed a backup plan in case that should fail, as it did due to the ryoka boy's intervention. Kisuke Urahara invented many wonderful, cleaver things, including this." He withdrew a small tube from inside his robes and cracked it open. The hand he had held it in became stony and green, while a ring of stone pillars tore out of the ground, forming a barrier around them. Aizen lifted Rukia above his head with his normal hand, then thrusted his mutated hand into Rukia's chest, which rippled around the hand as if she were made of water. He probed for a moment before withdrawing his hand, producing a softly shimmering orb about the same size as a golf ball. "Ah, here it is. Surprising, I expected it to be bigger."

Aizen dropped Rukia and began to step away as the pillars descended again and his hand changed back to normal. "I have no use for you, any longer, Rukia Kuichiki. Ichimaru, kill her please."

"Yes sir, Cap'n Aizen," Ichimaru said before pausing. "We should leave soon though, Cap'n. That strange Hollow is heading this way again. Guess I better stop wastin' time then. Shoot to Kill, Shinso," he told his zanpaku-to, prompting it to extend rapidly, nearly impossibly to follow. Without thinking, Byakuya used his flash step to get in front of the blade, holding Rukia to the side.

The blade pierced Byakuya just below the ribs, causing him to stagger instantly. The pain seemed far off as he noticed that the hole Aizen created in Rukia had vanished. "Brother!" Rukia gasped as Byakuya dropped to his knees, then fell on his face. "Brother!"

"Hey… that was supposed to be my job," a demonic voice called out from above. It landed in between the two sides, directing his vision from Byakuya's body to Aizen. "Hey, whatcha got there in your hand?"

"Gin, take care of him, and try to do it right this time," Aizen ordered as he stepped away.

"Aw, that's just rude," Ichigo's Hollow form replied as he made to move after Aizen. "How about you hand me that toy and I'll forget about it?"

* * *

"Stop it!" Ichigo roared into the darkness, seeking some way to fight the mysterious force that had taken over his body. "Stop it now! Get the hell out of my head!"

"It ain't your head anymore, boy!" the contorted version of his voice replied. A body appeared in the form of Ichigo, but with sickly white skin and a white Soul Reaper robe. The version of Zangetsu that he carried was also white, except for the sharpened part of the blade, which was black. Ichigo had seen him once before when Zangetsu wanted to convince him that he needed better communion with his sword. "I have become the king, and now you are little more than the horse.

"Damn you! This is my body and my mind and you have no right to be here! Be gone forever!" Ichigo lunged at the imposter, but was easily knocked aside.

"You ain't got what it takes, Ichigo. This is mine now… all mine! Welcome to my playground!"

* * *

Ichimaru jumped out at Ichigo, but one backhand from his deathly white hand knocked him back. "Don't think I've ever been hit that hard…" Ichimaru muttered, rubbing his jaw as he recomposed himself.

"Ichigo… what's happened to you?" Uryu shouted at the beast that had taken his rivals place. "Kurosaki, answer me!"

The monster turned his head toward Uryu, his demonic jaw cracking into a twisted smile. "Ichigo? That kid ain't here no more. It's my world now; I am the King!"

"Interesting…" Aizen whispered as the realization struck him. "You're that ryoka boy that rallied the others to attack Soul Society. You're Kisuke Urahara's subordinate, aren't you?"

"Nah, that's Ichigo," the Hollow answered, now turning his attention to Aizen. "Although he didn't even realize that Urahara was manipulatin' him. That's why he ain't the King no more… I am!"

"Ichigo, snap out of it! Regain control!" Rukia shouted.

"I told you… Ichigo ain't home no more!"

"Cap'n, we better leave…" Ichimaru warned.

"I must agree, Captain Aizen," Tousen agreed. "We're…" He was cut off as the remaining captains attacked, restraining Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen with blades to their throats. However, all of them looked at the monster Ichigo had become with horrified awe, none trying to restrain him.

"Good thing I didn't get to you first," the Hollow taunted. "You'd be dead if I had." Ichimaru and Tousen both frowned, but Aizen grinned just as warmly as before.

"Your power will be my power before too long, ryoka boy."

"No Aizen, it's over," Yoruichi told him as she pressed the blade tighter to his throat.

"You are mistaken. It has only begun. This is the first act, only the first phase of the plan." A rip appeared in the sky, revealing several hundred Hollows, swarming and grasping.

"Menos Grande!" Soi Fong shouted as she and Yoruichi jumped back just in time to avoid a golden column of light that engulfed Aizen. Similar columns enveloped Ichimaru and Tousen, and all three traitors began to rise along the beams of light, ascending slowly.

"Negacion… clever," the Hollow Ichigo mused as he watched them rise.

"What the hell is that massive thing behind them?" one of the Assistant Captains shouted as a huge purple crescent appeared behind the Menos Grande like a large, single eye.

All of the Captains shouted up at the retreating traitors, realizing that there was nothing they could do after they had been shielded by the Negacion. "No one starts on top of the world," Aizen called down to them. "Not you. Not me. Not even the gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on… I will be sitting on it. Goodbye Soul Reapers. And goodbye, ryoka boy. You have become most interesting indeed."

"You ain't gettin' away from me like that!" the Hollow Ichigo yelled back up as the three of them disappeared behind the tear in the sky. "I want that thing you took from the Rukia girl! Get back here, bastard!" Ichigo lifted off the ground, flying at full speed toward the closing hole in the sky.

"Ichigo, no!" Rukia yelled to him.

"Ichigo, don't go!" Orihime also cried out, knowing it would make no difference.

The Hollow made it through the gap just as the two ends melded together, recovering the sky into one seamless sheet. "This is most serious," Captain-General Yamamoto told everyone. "We need someone to contact Kisuke Urahara in the real world and get him to gather Hideoyoshi and Katsume Hitsugaya. There is too much to be done, and there are wounded here. 4th Squad, take care of them."

"I will contact Kisuke for you," Yoruichi told him, "but I have a request. He would willingly help… Making him a criminal for this would do no good. He's already in exile, and he may be our only hope of defeating Aizen, so please, don't punish him further."

Yamamoto thought for a moment. "It would not be within honor if I were to do such a thing to one that could help us. And as for you ryoka… I forgive your crimes as well and request your assistance."

"I… I've lost my powers," Uryu told him, with downcast eyes. "I want to help I just… can't."

"Anything for Ichigo," Orihime said instantly as she tended the injured with her special powers. "As long as you let me try and help him, I will help."

"Very well," Yamamoto replied. "I will allow you to return to the real world after you have healed to set your affairs there into order. This war will come too soon, I am afraid, and we can not afford to be unprepared."

* * *

'Ichigo…' Orihime thought in her head as she worked through the night aiding the 4th Squad in healing. 'I will help you, Ichigo. I have not lost faith in you. I know you are still in there, that you haven't completely become… become a monster.'

Tears threatened her eyes, but she forced them away. Yamamoto said there was a war coming, and there was no place in war for tears. She needed to become a soldier. She needed to fight for Ichigo.

* * *

"It's my fault…" Rukia whispered into the darkness. "All of it. I carried the Orb of Distortion with me for months… I made Ichigo a Soul Reaper. I got Orihime, Ishida, and Sado involved as well, when I got captured and they came to rescue me. And now… Ichigo became a monster while fighting for me."

"He tried to fight it," Byakuya croaked. Rukia jumped and turned around to look at her brother. She had not known he was awake as she lamented into the night around her. Orihime had stopped his bleeding already, but his injuries would take longer to truly heal. "It overwhelmed him during our battle, and he was too weak to keep it at bay. That thing he's become… it's a nightmare, an abomination. I don't know if it can be killed."

"I don't want him killed…" Rukia told him. "I want him back how he was. I want all that I've done to him to be undone."

"Then you better regain your powers," Byakuya replied. "Because if I run into him first, I will kill him or be killed by him." He turned his head and closed his eyes, and Rukia let the conversation end there. With his head turned, he would not be able to see her tears if he opened his eyes again.

* * *

Note: Ichigo's dark side is in control and Aizen made it to Hueco Mundo with the Orb of Distortion. Looks bleak, doesn't it? Next chapter, you'll get to meet some new characters and find out what they intend to do in the upcoming war. From here on out, I will probably only update once every week or two, but I will do my best to keep up at that pace. Please keep the reviews coming. Tell me what you like and what you don't. Toss me a bone folks, I'm writing this for you!

The Arrancar are coming…


	4. Across the Sea, Brothers Reunite!

Chapter Four: Across the Shimmering Sea, Brothers Reunite

Not a night had gone by in the previous week that Orihime Inoue did not cry herself to sleep. Kisuke Urahara had denied her request of transportation to Hueco Mundo to search for Ichigo. Rukia had chosen, at least for the time being, to stay in Soul Society in order to regain her strength. Chad was still recovering from the brutal wounds he received as the final events had unfolded. And Uryu had not been himself after losing his powers against Mayuri Kurotshuchi, Captain of the 12th squad. Even Tatsuki, her childhood friend and possibly the only one that understood her seemed so far off since Orihime returned, even though Tatsuki was not part of the team that went to Soul Society.

Orihime felt alone for the first time in years. She wanted to help find Ichigo, help save him from the darkness that had taken hold of him, yet she was told that it would be taken care of by professionals. Urahara had made contact with a past student of his currently in the United States, and Renji, along with Toshiro, were heading to the Earth soon to join up with them in the search, yet Yamamoto had refused to allow her to come along.

She had been the one to inform Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, that Ichigo 'went missing on their vacation.' Their vacation, of course, was just a cover story they all constructed before leaving for Soul Society to rescue Rukia. However, Isshin seemed too calm about it all, as if he simply expected that things would work out. It bothered Orihime that he could simply dismiss it as fact, to not seem to care that his son was gone, and that no one knew where he was.

With these thoughts in her head, she drifted off to sleep, sobbing. Her dreams were full of Ichigo, of reaching up to his face and removing the mask, revealing his true form. She wanted to pull the horrid thing back and see his normal smile, the one he gave rarely, but was always warming nonetheless.

* * *

"So, your younger brother, eh?" a thin man with short blond hair asked his companion, a tall man, muscular, with fiery orange hair. "You excited? You haven't seen him for… what, a century now?" 

"Something like that," the other man answered shortly. "Urahara asked for Katsume as well, but I haven't seen him lately either. Knowing him, he's mixed up in some horrible trouble by now." The man shook his head slightly as the two of them continued down the hallway of the airport, reaching the baggage return. "He always did manage to get mixed up in some of the worst problems. Alan, you sure you want to be part of this? This isn't some minor deal here."

Alan nodded, adjusting his bags on his shoulders before the two of them set off again, down the hallways leading to the front of the airport. "I want to learn how to use my powers the right way, and you said this Urahara guy was the ticket for that one. Plus, I owe you from saving me when that Hollow attacked me on campus last year. Hey, Hideoyoshi, do we have time to grab a burger? I'm starving."

Hideoyoshi let out a quick laugh as he clapped his friend on the back. "Are you serious? We take a plane from San Diego to Karakura Town, Japan, and you want a burger? Don't you want to try some local flavor or something? They had some great sushi in Karakura last time I was here."

"Wasn't that seventy years ago? Times change, man." Alan glanced down at his watch, which he realized he needed to adjust. He set it to the time displayed on a clock on the wall as they continued to walk. "Never mind, we don't have time anyways if we're going to meet up with your little brother."

They exited the airport, with their bags in hand and waited out in front. It only took a moment for a black robed boy, who physically looked twelve, to land on the ground in front of them. Around his black robe on his shoulders, he wore a cape designating him as a Captain, and if that was not enough to identify him, his face and hair was nearly exactly the same as Hideoyoshi's, except that his hair was white instead of fiery orange.

Toshiro merely nodded, then added, "Brother." Hideoyoshi noted how he still seemed so cold… so much like the Ice Prince many called him. He had hoped his brother would grow out of being strictly business, grow out of being so formal.

"Made Captain, eh Toshiro?" Hideoyoshi asked before he noticed that Alan was glancing around frantically, his eyes dancing between the zanpaku-to Toshiro carried and the people around them, and how none of them so much as glanced at the Soul Reaper in front of them. "Relax Alan, Toshiro isn't in a gigai right now. This is his Soul Reaper form, and no one should be able to detect him right now that isn't in a spirit form." He looked back up at his younger brother. "Oh gosh, I don't have to start calling you Captain now, do I?"

His younger brother shook his head, indicating his answer as no. "You aren't in the 13 Squads anymore, and you aren't a representative either. As far as I am concerned, you're a civilian now."

"Hey, wait a sec!" Hideoyoshi shouted, forgetting they were in front of an airport for a moment. "So I have nothing to do with the 13 Squads, yet the old man asked for me specifically? What a crock of crap!" He scowled for a second, before the advantages dawned on him. "Heh heh… I guess I don't have to take orders this way."

"It isn't like you were going to anyways, Hideoyoshi," Toshiro replied, crossing his arms in front of him. "You did disobey orders when you were told to have nothing to do with Kisuke Urahara, which is why you got exiled here in the first place. But enough of this; we have important matters to attend to. Follow me, and I will take you to the Urahara Shop."

"At least he's not as much of a hardass as he used to be," Hideoyoshi whispered to Alan as they followed Toshiro into the heart of the city. Toshiro stopped suddenly, whipping around. "I was kidding, chill!" Hideoyoshi told him.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to ask where Katsume is," Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother's sudden outburst.

"I couldn't get a hold of him," Hideoyoshi admitted. "We haven't exactly remained as close as twin brothers should, but… last thing I heard, he was here in Japan, somewhere. He wanted that thing Urahara made… the Hougyoku. We had a big fight over it and haven't spoken since, so I'm not surprised that he didn't answer me. He wanted to force Soul Society to reinstate us and was angry for following Urahara."

"I see," Toshiro remarked, continuing the walk. "Then I suppose we are better off without him. He would only cause trouble."

* * *

"Trying again, are ya?" the Hollow asked Ichigo, taunting him from afar. "You won't be able to break my control, fool. You don't have what it takes to become King again… you will forever be the horse!" 

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo roared at him, enraged. His fists were clenched, thrashing in the air at an invisible enemy he could not make contact with. "Give my body back, bastard!" He dropped to his knees, slamming his fists on the ground several times before curling up into a quivering mass, barely holding back tears. "I'll get it back…" he said feebly, squeezing himself tighter. "I'll show you…"

The Hollow laughed, refusing Ichigo the chance of attacking by materializing inside his head. "That castle that those Arrancar had built… Las Noches… that is where the Hougyoku is. That is where true power awaits me, boy. That is what I want. Power. All of it! And to get it, I am forced to use you, use your body. Ya think I want to be in your weak-ass body? No. But I ain't got a choice."

Ichigo didn't speak again. He remained as he was, closing his eyes, ignoring the vision of the massive castle before him. Aizen was in there, waiting for the Hollow to make a move, along with the army he had gathered. Some of the Hollows that flocked to him had already partially removed their masks naturally, but many of them waited for Aizen's device to power up and release their true powers.

Just then an Arrancar appeared in front of the Hollow. The remnants of a mask on its face resembled fish fins protruding out just below the ears. "Hey! You're that bastard that followed Lord Aizen! Come here so I can kill you!"

"Aw shoot, ya found me…" the Hollow mocked, pointing two fingers on one hand at his foe. Red light erupted from them suddenly, which smashed into the Arrancar's chest, burning a hole straight through it. The Arrancar fell back, dead before it hit the ground. "Too bad you were too weak to do anything! I should probably get outta here though before Aizen sends more idiots… That power will be mine though!"

* * *

"Urahara," Hideoyoshi greeted with a slight bow, but didn't overdo it. "This is my friend, Alan. He has displayed some spirit powers, and I've heard you've taken to training some humans lately, so I figured I'd introduce you two." 

"Ah, very good, very good," Kisuke Urahara responded with a smile. "Jinta, Ururu, get these guests some food, please!" he called back into the store.

"Yes sir, manager!" to children's voices replied, followed by a clatter of pots and pans.

Hideoyoshi decided it was best just to jump into business. "If I may skip the formalities, I was wondering if you could shed some light as to why you called me over from America."

"Straight to the point, as usual," Urahara laughed. "There has been a… ah… crisis in Soul Society, and seeing as I am the one that caused the problem, I was asked to help clean it up. You believed in me years ago when you followed me here into exile… do you believe in me now?"

"Does this have something to do with the Hougyoku?" Hideoyoshi asked as Jinta and Ururu brought out plates heaping with food and set them on the table in front of Urahara, Alan, and Hideoyoshi.

"It has everything to do with the Hougyoku," he replied, his voice suddenly taking on a much darker tone. "Aizen Sousuke turned traitor, along with Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen. He found the Hougyoku, which I had placed into a zero-spirit energy gigai that I gave to Rukia Kuichiki and took it. Then… this is the big surprise… a large force of Menos Grande opened up the sky above Soul Society and rescued the trio of traitors and took them back to Hueco Mundo."

"So the mission is to go to Hueco Mundo and take that thing back then?"

"No," Urahara said plainly. "Your mission is to find and subdue a Soul Reaper that turned into a Hollow during these events named Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Note: Sorry this is such a short… and crappy… chapter. School has picked up quite a bit since the last update, and I can't guarantee that my next one will be soon, but I do promise that I will try! I will also do my best to make the next one not suck too. Sorry! Keep up the review, those of you that are, and those of you that don't… why don't you?? 


End file.
